


Hopping Around My Heart

by Strawberi_beri



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Yangyang best boi, but only slightly - Freeform, hendery is kind of a butt but not really, light cursing, xiaojun is a flemish rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberi_beri/pseuds/Strawberi_beri
Summary: It's one fine, ordinary morning when Hendery wakes up. At least, he thinks it's ordinary until he sees a giant rabbit in the dorm's kitchen and no Dejun in sight. And when he's told that Dejun is the rabbit, well, that turns Hendery's whole day on its head. People transforming into animals isn't so weird, in fact just last week Shotaro was an otter! What's weird is the fact that Dejun turned because he's never turned before and no one knows why he turned. No one except Hendery of course, and the rapper's lips are tightly sealed.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Hopping Around My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers, I'm back with another Xiaodery oneshot because I have commitment issues to my chaptered Xiaoyang story (as in I keep thinking of ideas without finishing what I have started but oh well). Anyways, I used rabbit and bunny interchangeably here I know they're not the same but also I'm just too lazy to really correct it. Also, I feel a lot of my Hendery centered fics start with him waking up. He's also kind of a butt in this so forgive the OOC of it all. Please leave any feedback down below and I hope you enjoy :D

It’s a bright, early morning and  Hendery finds himself awake much to his displeasure. The world may be cruel but he’s still  kickin ’ so he hops out of bed, runs a hand through his fried hair and struts to the kitchen. He’s still a little sleepy, rubbing his eyes every other step, grunting in greeting as he passes by the members before stopping between the threshold o f the kitchen and living room. Because right there on the kitchen table is- “That’s a giant rabbit...”

One blink, two blinks, still there.  Hendery watches in confusion as Lucas tries to feed it and then decides the taller man is probably not the best to ask about the  el ephant — e rr rabbit—in the room.

“So, why is there a giant fucking rabbit in the kitchen? Did  Yangyang finally bring a feral animal home,”  Hendery questions to Kun, ignoring any pleasantries and the annoyed ‘hey’ from the youngest. But because he was also raised with manners the rapper tacks on a polite, if not confused ‘also, good morning’ to the rest of the group. Ten mumbles something about how this morning is anything but good and  Hendery barely manages to catch  Sicheng grumble about rabbit teeth. He watches as the older man presses the bag of ice down a little bit harder.

The rabbit in question makes an odd sound—a grumble of some sorts—which causes  Hendery to divert his attention back to the leader. Sweet, old Kun looks like he’s one skinny straw of hay away from having a complete mental breakdown.

“And why is Lucas talking to it in Cantonese?”

As if on cue, Lucas shouts “You can do it!” as he wags a comically long carrot in front of the giant rabbit.  Hendery didn’t know nature also liked to super-size things, but then again there is a super-sized rabbit on their kitchen table so maybe a giant carrot isn’t the weirdest thing. He squints slightly as the rabbit takes a giant chomp out of the carrot. Good thing for Bella and the cats that rabbits are vegetarians.

“Well” Ten starts as he takes over in helping—if you can call it that— Sicheng ice his hand, “my dear  Hendery , that rabbit is our lovely  Xiaojun .”

“I, um—what?” Well, that would explain the distinct lack of  Xiaojun .  Hendery just figured the short boy was off admiring himself in the bathroom.

Yangyang huffs as he throws a pillow right at  Kunhang’s face. “He said your boyfriends a rabbit you idiot!” The youngest throws another pillow, harder than the last, as if  Hendery and the pillows personally cursed  Xiaojun to turn into an animal.

“And again, I repeat ‘what the fuck’?”

Life’s already so goddamn weird living with a giant boy-band that  Hendery didn’t really bat an eye when he was informed that his good friend (and just friends thanks you very much Liu  Yangyang ) got turned into a giant rabbit.

(“He’s a  flemish rabbit, the largest breed of rabbit. That’s pretty cool?”

“Lucas, we need to find out why he turned into a rabbit not the breed.”

“He can’t eat Louis and Leon, right?”)

So  Dejun is a Flemish rabbit that’s bigger than their dog.  Hendery watches as  Taeyong paces around their already cramped kitchen mumbling too fast in Korean for him to pick up. People turning into animals isn’t the weirdest thing because well, life is just weird. People turn into animals for a number of reasons: one usually being emotional distress. Just last week Mark turned in a parakeet for few days and last month they had to flood the bathroom for  Shotaro when he turned into an otter. This is completely normal; for anyone but  Dejun that is.

Because, while everyone’s turned into an animal at some point due to anxiety or stress, not once has  Dejun ever turned. In fact, during their  WayV promotions  Dejun was always the one to help take care of them when they became animals.  Hendery still feels a phantom pain when he thinks about  Yangyang’s volatile ram form. Ah, young boys and puberty,  Hendery’s glad he’s a man now.

“Yuta, put him down!”

Doyoung’s indignant shout pulls  Hendery out of his thoughts as he cranes his neck to look into the kitchen. Currently, Yuta has bunny- jun cradled in his arms like a baby, body-blocking  Doyoung who’s trying in vain to get the giant rabbit away from the Japanese man.  Hendery can’t tell if  Dejun is really enjoying the commotion but considering he hasn’t bit Yuta yet he isn’t too worried.  Sicheng , on the other hand, looks a little betrayed.

Yuta sticks his tongue out but it’s a short-lived victory because Kun quickly snatches  Dejun back before setting him back on the table. In his overused dad-tone, Kun says; “Okay, let’s stop man-handling him and get a doctor-”

“Or a vet,” Ten pipes up  snarkily , not because he’s upset but just because he’s Ten.

“Um, shouldn’t we tell the managers first,”  Yangyang pipes up as he strokes  Dejun’s fur.  Hendery’s own hand twitches in response as he watches the younger; that fur must be really soft—it looks soft.

“Already did,”  Taeyong sighs, gently patting bunny- jun on the head, “there’s a few specialists in Korea that are good in dealing with animal transformations but the nearest one is about an hour away. So, until then...” the leader trails off with a slight frown.  Hendery frowns too because one hour? That’s, like, forever in bunny terms!  Hendery must be really obvious in how he feels because Kun sends him a signature ‘don’t-start-now' dad look before sending  Yangyang ‘I-will-ground-you-for-a-year' look that has the youngest snapping his mouth shut.

Lucas is the first one to break the awkward tension that lingers afterwards.  “You know,  Dejun’s bunny form is almost as big as his regular one.”

Hendery’s eyes squint slightly as he takes in the giant rabbit’s form on the table. He isn’t sure who laughs first, maybe it was him, but soon all of the members devolve into a fight of giggles while bunny- jun angrily wiggles his body.

“You know, I think I prefer this  Dejun ,” Ten says while having the audacity to pet the annoyed rabbit, “he’s much cuter.”

“But  Dejun’s always been cute,”  Hendery cuts in.

Aaand again, the awkward silence comes back which is unusual because  Hendery is usually the one breaking it. Okay, maybe on occasion he causes it too. Blinking in confusion, he turns to  Yangyang , the youngest one being the only one who can really get him. Instead of finding understanding though,  Yangyang sends him a very weary glance and furrowed eyebrows. The youngest then gives a look to Ten who then gives a look to Kun and suddenly the trio are all shaking their head at the same time.  Hendery has a feeling if  Sicheng wasn’t so busy trying to win over bunny- jun's love, and Lucas wasn’t busy introducing Bella to  buny-jun , they’d also be shaking their heads too.

Taeyong clears his throat, “Okay, well, in the meantime let's move  Xiaojun to somewhere more comfortable.” Grabbing the giant rabbit,  Taeyong turns on his heels and everyone follows. The Living room offers a bit more breathing room but not by much—there's still nine grown men trying to fit in the space. Even when it was just the seven of them at least two had to sit on the floor.

“I googled what rabbits prefer to sleep in. A lot of sites said grass mats but um, a cat or dog bed can work as a quick substitute,”  Doyoung informs them like the responsible adult he is.

Thank god they have him.

U nfortunatel y, Bella’s bed isn’t nearly big enough for  Dejun . The rabbit sprawls out, legs spread behind his fluffy butt, but  Dejun practically swallows the bed underneath him. Giant rabbit eyes stare into  Hendery’s own; he looks away first. Good to know  Dejun still has a piercing gaze even in bunny form.

“I don’t think he likes this,”  Sicheng comments, unhelpfully  Hendery might add. “Should we feed him? Can he still eat normal people food?”

Somehow, an hour comes and go. Most of it is filled with googling what rabbits eat and ‘guide to new rabbit owners’. It’s a painfully slow hour in  Hendery’s opinion; even when  Yangyang suggested feeding bunny- jun a burger because it has ‘vegetables and shit’. Although, the look on  Doyoung’s shocked face and  Taeyong’s concerned one was pretty hilarious. If it was any of them that could handle people food in their animal forms it would be  Dejun ; the man  may have  terrible palate taste but he has an amazing digestive track from eating weird combinations of food. It's really more concerning than amazing if  Hendery's being honest.

By the time they settle on who gets to feed  Dejun (in a game of rock-paper-scissors  that  of course that  Yangyang wins) the vet-slash-doctor-person finally arrives.

The woman is dressed in a print button-up; the print being of tiny turtles. And the doctor (vet?) has an equally cute—if not ridiculous—animal print tie of frogs. No judgement but  Hendery personally would’ve styled it with cats instead. And to make sure everyone in the near vicinity knows they’re a doctor, around their tan neck lays a stethoscope with a long, white doctor-coat flowing behind her. Two of their managers trail in after her and  Hendery has the immediate urge to apologize for the train-wreck they call a home.

“Ah, this your friend,” the doctor questions as she beckons  Dejun to come out of the corner he pressed his furry body into. “Aww, look at you cutie. I bet you’re a handsome young man.”

“Um, does it seem like she’s pinching his cheek too hard,” Lucas whispers.

“I doubt  Dejun minds.”

The vet continues to conduct what  Hendery assumes is a standard animal checkup. She listens to bunny- jun's heartbeat, shines a light into his eyes, checks his teeth and asks Kun some base questions. “Usually, people change due to a very sudden and extreme shift in mood. Typically stemmed from anxiety or sadness, occasionally I’ve had patients become so overjoyed that they’ve turned but those cases on average don’t last very long. Has Mr. Xiao been acting strange prior to him turning?”

Hendery feels a pair of eyes pin him down but he refuses to acknowledge them.

Kun clears his throat before saying, “Not that we were aware of.  Dejun’s always very vocal about how he feels and if anything was bothering him, he’d tell us.”

“Or he’d tell  Hendery first,”  Yangyang pipes in.

At least three more pairs of eyes pin him down. And wow, was  Dejun staring at him too? He’s just as confused as anyone as to why the singer turned! Why is  Yangyang trying to make him the bad guy? Sure,  Dejun typically comes to him to talk ‘life problems’ out because they talk in Cantonese so it’s easier. And maybe lately  Hendery’s had a few late-night conversations with  Dejun about certain topics but after every talk  Dejun always looked better! Oh no, everyone is still staring? Quick  Hendery , he thinks with all three of his frazzled  braincells , say something before anyone gets more suspicious!

“I’ve never talked to him in my life,” not that, idiot. “I mean, why do you think I have something to do with this! You know how  Dejun is!”  Hendery gestures wildly to  Yangyang as the youngest seems to square his shoulders whilst clenching his jaw. Okay, the chances of  Yangyang actually fighting him are very low but never zero. He remembers the boy’s ram form hitting him in the dick still. And if the recent- ish events of their show were anything to go by,  Yangyang is quite a bit stronger than him—at least in arm wrestling (which  maaaybe translates to punching). Before  Hendery has the chance to say something and effectively worsen the situation,  Taeyong steps between the two, sending the doctor a tight-lipped smile.

“Sorry, hormonal kids and whatnot.”

The woman nods vigorously as she takes notes. “Oh, trust me I understand. Raising two teenage boys; lord give me strength that I don’t leave them at the zoo. And if everything your friend there said is true, then perhaps Mr. Xiao is currently fighting his own inner ‘demons’ if you will. Often, emotional people without the right support system will withdraw into themselves—transforming in the most extreme cases. I suggest right now to just be there for him and comfort him; unfortunately, the science on why people transform is still minimal so I can’t give an estimated time for when he might turn back. Maybe two or three...” the doctor trails off as she puts her notebook back into her purse.

“T-two or three what? Days, weeks?”

The doctor nods and then says, “Maybe four.” Then she takes out a card and places it in the awaiting hands of the other manager, looking as bewildered as  Hendery feels, before she shows herself out the door.

A brief moment of silence falls upon them before  Doyoung’s piercing voice breaks through.

“ Xiaojun don’t just poop! Use the cat box or something!”

Hendery snaps his attention back down toward bunny- jun just in time to see a few black dots trailing  behin d him as he moves to the center of the room. Bella jumps and barks, startling everyone, as she charges toward the bunny droppings; most likely to eat them because she is a dog after all despite how much of a princess Lucas likes to treat her. Luckily, Kun snatches her up before she can get to her prize.

“Umm, maybe you guys should get some newspaper or something,”  Taeyong suggests as he backs away in disgust, mumbling something about how fish are so much easier.

Yangyang nods sagely as he strokes his chin.

“Or we can just use  Hendery’s bedsheets.”

If this was an anime,  Hendery would’ve fallen flat on his face while everyone else had a large  sweatdrop around their foreheads.

Because the thing is,  Hendery is pretty sure he knows why Yangyang’s mad and he has a small inkling as to why maybe Dejun is currently a rabbit but he definitely doesn’t have enough brain power to venture into those thoughts for today. As Kun thanks the other members for coming to their dorm, Hendery kneels down on the now clean floor to come eye-to-eye with Dejun’s giant brown—well—eyes. Slowly, he reaches a hand out to try and pet his head but before he can come into contact with the tawny fur, Dejun suddenly snaps at him! Yeah, he’s definitely not pleased with  Hendery right now. Although, why he still bit  Sicheng is still a mystery.

“Careful, those rabbit teeth are no joke,”  Sicheng comments with his ice-pack finally put away. The dark, angry spots on his hand are still there though. “Come one, Kun is sending us on food duty. Besides, Lucas seems kind of adamant on taking care of  Bunjun .”

Hendery groans as he stands, “Yeah I guess we—wait,  Bunjun ?”  Bunjun ? What the hell is a  Bunjun ?

“You know, bunny- dejun .  Bunjun . It sounds cute, right?”

Well, it certainly lacks creativity, Hendery thinks but because he isn’t a monster he just nods along.

At the store the duo manage to find  Bunjun a proper bed, food, some toys, and some cute baked snacks.  Sicheng manages to talk  Hendery out of getting an adorable tutu outfit (originally meant for tiny dogs but  Bunjun _ is  _ the size of a tiny dog so...) but just barely. And on the way back to the dorm,  Hendery ducks into a convenience store to buy  Dejun’s favourite candy when he does turn back. If he has to apologize, he definitely wants to bring an offering so that maybe it won’t end in bloodshed. Mainly his blood.

Ten complains that they spent too much on something short-lived, ranting about how ‘ Dejun will just turn back tomorrow’ and god  Hendery hopes that’s true. Judging from the sharp stares  Yangyang sends him though, he doubts the Thai male is right.

Hendery goes to bed and it’s a restless sleep. He tosses and turns so much that when he wakes up he’s half off of the bed and wrapped like a mummy. Fighting the sheets (and failing quite miserably)  Hendery manages to leave for the bathroom, trying his best to keep quiet for Ten’s sake.  Swingi ng open the door, he slowly creeps out of the room only to stop short just by the bathroom door. Because, right there guarding the bathroom, is a giant rabbit. Fuck.

“Okay Dejun, I know why you’re angry but you can’t just block the door,”  Hendery hisses as he tries to shoe his bandmate away. Using his foot to do it is the wrong choice though because Dejun takes a forceful bite on his toe before hopping his fat bunny butt away.

Oh god! Don’t scream  Hendery , don’t scream!

Hendery opens his mouth, not to scream, but a few very colorful—very loud--choice of words escape his mouth.

So much for trying not to wake Ten up.

“You didn’t hurt him did you,” Lucas worries on his lip as he lifts  Dejun up to inspect his furry body.

“What do I look like? A person who would kick a rabbit? No, I didn’t hurt him. The little guy bit me though. Thanks for caring.”

Kun sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before saying, “I don’t understand, I wish  Dejun could still speak because I think we really need to know what happened the night before he transformed.” The leader turns so his whole body is facing  Hendery . “Do you have any idea why  Dejun might have turned? He’s always so vocal about his worries. I’m surprised he only talked to you about them,” a moment later Kun tacks on, “No offense.” Unneeded though because Kun never means to offend anyone and  Hendery is a person to really offend. Still, the sentiment is nice since the youngest seemed to have made him enemy number one. He slides a brief glance to  Yangyang who is thankfully more interested in  Bunjun than him.

“Really, I don’t know why he would turn! I know he told me he was kind of nervous and insecure since everyone else seemed to be so close with the rest of NCT except him-”

“But  Renjun really loves him,” Lucas butts in.

“I know, I know. I told him that he was amazing and that he shouldn’t be so down on himself. I told him how Yuta is really interested in getting to know him along with  Doyoung . And that if someone didn’t want to be friends with him—which is ridiculous—that it’s their loss because he’s kind, caring, sweet, etc...”  Hendery finishes his rambling as he feels his cheeks slowly heating up.

Kun blinks a few times and  Hendery can practically see the wheel in his brain turning slowly. Eventually, the leader slowly replies, “And that’s all you discussed?  Dejun felt fine afterwards? No other worries?”

Hendery stares at  Yangyang and the youngest stares back with the hot intensity of an exploding star. Actually,  Hendery would rather take an exploding star because at least he’d just die instead of having to live with its passive-aggressive attitude. “Of course! Why would I lie!  Dejun was feeling down a few  times and I cheered him up. You know, just bro stuff. We watched movies, went out to eat, played games together, there was a lot of cuddles.”

Sicheng raises an eyebrow. “You...cuddled?”

“Yeah of course! You know that’s how I best cheer someone up.”

“Don’t remember you ever cheering me up like that.” Ten interrupts with a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Have you been holding out on me  Kunhang ?”

And  Kunhang , absolutely  bewildered because he most certainly hangs off of Ten, responds with arms gesturing wildly; “ I hug you all the time  gege !”

Hendery feels his face heat up to almost fever temperatures. Maybe this is all just a bad fever dream anyway? No, that wouldn’t make any sense. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his messy hair, refusing to meet  anyone's gaze. “It’s just, you know.  Dejun is  Dejun ; he’s like...fun-sized so it’s easy to hug him and stuff and he never fights back like some people. Although, I wouldn’t want to hug him right now because his bites hurt like hell.”  Hendery finishes with a long roll of his eyes. “But really, that’s all we talked about! He seemed fine the night before and stuff and yeah,”  Hendery trails off as his shoulders sag a little. He hates lying to the group but he doubts if he mentions the ‘other incident’ they’d be understanding. He’s lucky he hasn’t caught  Yangyang’s hands yet.

“O...kay,” Kun drawls out with pinched eyebrows, “I’ll believe you for now, but if I find out that you’ve been lying, I’m taking away all of your electronic devices.”

Hendery lets out a large sigh as his body falls back against the couch. It feels like all the puppet strings that were keeping him up finally snapped and all control of his limbs vanished. The day goes on like normal or whatever that is to them now. Management already made up the excuse that  Dejun fell rather ill to explain the lack of  appea rances. Overall, despite everyone lying through their teeth and  Dejun chewing on their couch, things are okay given the circumstance.

At least, that’s what  Hendery thinks to himself when he wakes up the next day and he realizes that  Dejun is still a giant fucking rabbit. Kun, bless his heart, takes everything in stride. The leader pets  BunJun , cleans up his litterbox, and feeds the bunny a handful of whatever fruit they have on hand. Looks like Ten was wrong, that rabbit mat did come in handy. And when  Bunjun stays in his little corner, brown fur messy from everyone petting him, and stares at  Hendery the latter feels like crying. He Isn't a bunny mind-reader, but he’s fairly certain what’s still going on inside  Dejun’s head—or rather his heart. He’s not ready yet though! Even when  Dejun tries to bit him repeatedly or the  lazer -focus stares  Yangyang sends him,  Hendery is too much of a coward to admit his wrongdoings. At least right now. He promises himself though, that if  Dejun is still like this in a few days, he’ll confess.

But since  Hendery is an optimist at heart, he doubts that it’ll ever come to that. So, the day goes on like scheduled and Lucas watches over  Bunjun at night. 

Then the next day comes and  Dejun is still a rabbit, and then the next day, and the next. Before  Hendery knows it five days come and go.

It’s the longest time any of them had ever been transformed  Taeyong had told the group. Second place went to Johnny during pre-debut. The tall man had turned into a bear for three days which must’ve been the scariest shit ever! What did they even feed him!  Hendery counts his lucky stars that Dejun is just a cute, giant rabbit and not some giant carnivore that could smack your face off with one paw. But  Hendery digresses. He skirts around the members and their inquisitive eyes; somehow, they look just as confused but with a hint of something else. Some sort of understand that Hendery doesn’t quite get.

“So, you ever going to like apologize to  Dejun or are you going to keep being a goddamn idiot?”  Yangyang confronts him after the  youngest's 90’s Love performance. The dressing room is crowded with both of their units and their make-up artists running around in attempts to keep the members from ruining their makeup and clothes.  Yangyang has enough smarts to talk in Mandarin though; quiet enough so Ten isn't able to catch anything that they’re saying.

Hendery fiddles with the hem of his sweater. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, being an idiot it is.”  Yangyang grunts and runs a hand through his sweaty hair as his eyes dart around the room. The rapper turns on his heels and takes one step away but suddenly pauses.  Hendery gulps as he tries to quietly slip away but  Yangyang spins around in time and pins him down with such a powerful glare,  Hendery’s amazed that he’s even alive. “ Kunhang ,” uh-oh, real name time, “I don't know what you did, but I do know  Dejun was super upset that night. He cried himself to sleep! It was the worst thing ever because I couldn’t do  any thing to help him. So please, for the love of god, sort your shit out.”

“Fine! You want to know what happened, Dejun confessed to me!”  Hendery shouts earning a few confused glances from staff and fellow members alike. He swivels around to try and find Ten, the only other member in the room who can understand him, and is pleasantly surprised to see him absent. In a quieter voice, he tacks on, “We were watching a movie and suddenly Dejun just confesses out of nowhere! And then I-”  Hendery takes a deep breath as his body physically shivers at the embarrassing memory, “I slapped him on the back and said ‘thanks’ then locked myself up in my room.”

Yangyang gawks, ” Hendery ...no you didn’t. Oh my god! You idiot that’s the worst thing you could’ve done!”

Before  Yangyang could launch himself at  Hendery , Johnny interrupts by  draping himself over  Hendery’s back.  Yangyang seems to freeze but only slightly; the fire in his eyes are still evident. And if there’s one thing  Hendery’s learned from living with  Yangyang for a few years, it’s that the youngest has no sense of self preservation. The only thing stopping the younger from launching himself at both Johnny and him are the managers who shout for them to get on stage.

Before  Hendery walks out of the dressing room,  Yangyang’s shouts of ‘get it the fuck together,  Kunhang ’ echo behind him. Ah, nothing like an angry sheep shouting at you to really put things into perspective.

And, it actually does help  Hendery out—if just a little. During dinner,  Hendery asks the members to give him and  Dejun some time alone. Kun gives him a signature dad glance but he leads the members out of the dorm. If he had to take a guess they were probably going to the floor above to visit 127. “Okay  Hendery , you can do this.  Dejun is just a rabbit right now so he possibly can’t punch me in the face,” he mumbles to himself before turning and kneeling next to  Bunjun . The rabbit’s pink nose twitches but otherwise he stays in place.

“ Dejun ,” he starts off in Cantonese, “I’m sorry. I’ve been a real jerk lately and I should’ve been there for you. When you confessed to me I shouldn’t have just thanked you and left. W-What I really wanted to say but couldn’t was that,”  Hendery gulps as he breaks eye-contact with the animal. Somehow, it's just as hard talking about this to bunny- dejun than the human  Dejun . “You’re so passionate and kind and cool and like a bajillion other awesome thing. I couldn’t be any luckier to have you in this group even though you’re embarrassing sometimes, but all that dorkiness makes you—you. A-And honestly it’s hard to believe that you like me and you know how word-stupid I get when I’m nervous.”

Dejun’s nose twitches in response and the bunny slowly crawls to  Hendery’s side, head-butting him in the thigh.

“Huh, cute,”  Hendery smiles as he runs a hand—finally--through  Dejun’s soft fur, “I’m sorry for taking so long. I guess I was also scared about ruining our friendship. What I’m getting at is that I’ve never had a boyfriend before, let alone really been attracted to guys, but you make me want to try. But now you’re a bunny and it’s all my fault!”  Hendery bemoans as he shoves his head into his hands. He’s so caught up in self-pity that he doesn’t notice the sudden smoke filling the room or the additional weight on his thigh.

“ Kunhang , you absolute idiot.”

Hendery’s head shoots up as he comes eye-to-eye with  Dejun , the normal non-rabbit  Dejun . “Y-You’re back! Oh my god you’re back,” he shouts gleefully, taking  Dejun’s cheeks between his hands and squishing the shorter man’s face.  Hendery’s grin only widens as  Dejun’s skin colors a pretty pink and maybe it’s because  Hendery’s finally accepted his feelings, but the singer looks a lot handsomer than he remembers. The plume of smoke slowly starts to dissipate around them; the vapor practically sparkling around them in the artificial lighting. As it stretches thinner and thinner, however;  Hendery’s eyes finally take in the rest of  Dejun’s body.

His very naked body.

This time,  Hendery flushes a cherry red as he pushes  Dejun back in his hurry to cover his eyes. The singer seems to have caught on too as a high-pitched yelp escapes his lips.  Hendery doesn’t dare remove his hands from his eyes though, not until he hears the padding of feet and the slamming of a door. Sighing, he slumps against the couch only for Bella to excitedly trot up and start licking his face.

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s back too.”

“It is good having you back,  Yangyang was getting a little too wild,”  Sicheng laughs as the youngest tries to swat at him.

“A little? I was afraid for my life ,”  Hendery adds on, barely avoiding the kick  Dejun directs his way.

“He’s just being a good best-friend,"  Dejun defends as he drapes his legs over  Hendery’s lap. “You know though, I do kind of miss being a rabbit. It was like a nice break and everyone took care of me.”  Dejun sighs wistfully as he sinks further into the couch, hand lazily petting Leon who is lazing about on the floor.

“You did make a pretty cute rabbit,” Ten says from the floor, most of his attention occupied by trying to get Louis to shake his hand. “Although, I think  Xuxi liked having a rabbit the most. He was  kinda sad when he saw you back to normal.”

“Speaking of  Xuxi , where is he? I thought he didn’t have any schedule today?”

As if on cue, Lucas slams open the front door, hands behind his back with a large grin on his face. “Guys, you’ll never guess what I just got,” he sings out, rocking back and forth on his tip-toes.

Kun’s the first to sigh. “Lucas, did you get a rabbit?”

“No!”  Kun’s face morphs into relief but It's short lived as Lucas swings his arms out  in front to reveal that, in fact, he did get a rabbit. “I got a giant rabbit! Cute, right?”

Hendery watches the chaos that ensues as the rabbit breaks free, the group springing into action before their couch gets even more destroyed. Smiling, he turns his head and makes eye-contact with  Dejun’s own grinning face.

It’s nice to have everything back to normal, whatever that is.


End file.
